The New Boy?
by elise-ro300
Summary: Is the new kid a girl or a boy? This is an AU set in 2016 of our world. The Fairy Tail characters are around 12. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Cover Image doesn't belong to me, nor do I know who it does, I found it on google Images. Heads up: Transgender main character (if you don't approve, don't read).


**The New Boy?**

" **I remember it like it was yesterday. In fact, it would have been around 8 years ago, when I was a carefree 12-year-old. I was eating breakfast when Zeref came running into the kitchen…**

"Natsu! Where late!" my big brother Zeref yelled. His normally neat jet black hair was a tangled mess.

"teehee" I put my hand over my mouth to try and stop laughing.

"Come on eat, we have to go…"

"teehee"

"Wait, are you laughing?!" As Zeref turned to look at me my laughter became uncontrollable.

"Hehehaha oh wow… you look like a huge mess, Haha!" I couldn't control my laughter.

"Hardy har, at least my hair isn't PINK" Now that stopped my laughter and caused me to instead glare up at him. To my surprise, I found him glaring back at me. _"Damn, if looks could kill, I would be long dead."_

"Now get your butt moving, I've got to get you to school and were already behind schedule." and with that Zeref left the room and headed for his car. I instead ran upstairs to get my bag. I was excited because Mr. Porla said we would be having a new student join our class.

…

" _Finally here. That ride felt like it took forever."_ I jumped out of the car and fell forward, but Zeref stopped me by grabbing my bag.

"Be careful! Are you okay?! You nearly face planted you idiot!" Teachers and students around the front gate stared in amusement at the usual display from the Dragneel brothers.

"Yeah I'm okay, sorry." In truth, my shoulders now hurt, but I wanted to put on a smile, because it was my fault.

"Good. See you here after school. Don't be twenty minutes late again." He gave me the sternest look I would have thought possible; it kind of scared me in a way.

"Yeah, promise." I said in a cheery go-lucky tone, with my left hand in the air and my right on my heart.

"Have a good day then."

"You too, have fun at work, and it's not Pink, it's salmon!" With that Zeref laughed. And with an exchange of smiles and waves, Zeref was off, and I headed to class.

…

The whole class is in a heated argument about whether the new student is going to be a boy or a girl.

"Nah Lizzy, the dude's going to sit on our side of the class" shouted Jet from across the room.

"You've lost your mind Jet; SHE is going to sit next to me on our side" Lisanna screamed back.

" _How about you all be quiet and wait for the new kid to show up!"_ Personally I don't usually mind all the noise, it's just I was sorting out my Pokémon cards, and I need quiet for that.

Suddenly everyone in the class fell quiet. When I raised my head I saw Mr. Porla glaring at me from the front of the room.

"You ready to join us now Natsu?" I don't know why, but all Mr. Porla had to do is look at me and I'm ready to run and hide.

"Sor… sorr… sorry sir" I stuttered under my breath, while bowing my head.

He smirked with satisfaction at my response. "Good. Now here is our new student, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" When Mr Porla gestured for the new kid to come in, a boy with blond hair hidden under a Pokémon hat, t-shirt and black jeans entered. As he walked in, the boys in the class started to cheer and the girls glared at the boys in response.

"Be quiet, brats!" Mr. Porla shouted. "Now. Introduce yourself kid."

"Umm… my name is Lu, I moved from New York, and… I really like Pokémon and the zodiac signs." at the end of Lu's speech he gave the class a wave and a big smile.

" _Cool, he likes Pokémon too."_ I grew worried, however, when I saw Mr. Porla was smiling, because he only smiles when a student gets something wrong or gets in trouble.

"Okay, thanks _Lucy_ , go and sit on the left side of the class with the other _girls._ " Mr. Porla emphasizes.

The class fell silent until Lisanna spoke, in her usually cheery tone "Ha, see, I was right! It is a new girl!"

A mixture or anger, annoyance, and sadness washed over Lucy's face. _"Is she okay?"_

…

BRIINNNG BRINNNG BRINNNG BRINNNG

It only took one ring before our class was empty and everyone was out on the yard for recess. I spent the first five minutes clenching my Pokémon cards and looking for Lucy.

"Hey Pinky! Over here!" I turned to see my friend Gray running over to me holding a football.

"Hey Ice Princess, what do you want?" He gave me a quick glare before going back to an emotionless stare.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to play football with me Erza, Juvia and Elfman?" He said with a matter of fact tone.

"Nah, I'm looking for Lucy so we can play Pokémon."

"What? Pokémon Go? That doesn't work at school."

"No, Pokémon Cards, not Go, ugh." with an eye roll from both me and Gray we separated. That's when I saw Lucy sitting under a tree messing with a deck of cards. As I got closer to her, I noticed that they were Pokémon cards.

"Hey Lucy!" I shouted while smiling and waving at her. She turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's not Lucy! It's Lu!" I flinched at her harsh tone.

"Um, sorry Lu, Lu it is." Shock washed over Lu's face and was then taken over by regret.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," she almost stuttered.

"It's okay Lu" I smiled at her, and to my surprise she smiled back so big you would think her face would split in half.

"So what did you want?"

"Oh I wanted to ask if you wanted to play Pokémon cards with me." I showed her my cards with a smile.

"Sure! I mean, yeah, why not" I laughed at the blush that crept onto her face.

"Great!"

…

 **Since that day Lu and I became best friends, and we would always play together during rescues and lunch. Lu even came over to my house a couple of times. However, two things confused me back then - one was why Zeref always said 'him' and 'he' when talking to Lu. The second thing was why Lu always looked so sad when school ended, and when Lu thought no one was looking.**

BRIINNNG BRINNNG BRINNNG BRINNNG

I have never been more excited to hear the final bell, because today I'm finally going over to Lu's house.

"Ready to go, we just have to walk past the McDonald's down the street." Lu said while jumping right in front of me.

"AHHH! Watch out you idiot!"

"Hahaha you should have seen your face" I grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards her house.

"Let's just go." I could hear her trying not to laugh behind me.

…

Me and Lu were on our final laps of Mario Kart when Lu's auntie slammed open the door and started screaming like a banshee.

"Lucy, what on earth are you wearing?!" She stormed over to Lu and grabbed her arm. "How many times have I told you, you are a GIRL, so you have to dress like one! What happened to the dress you wore to school?" Lu didn't answer - she just glared at the floor in front of her.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Lu's aunties' grip got tighter. _"What is she doing, she's going to hurt her?"_

"It's in my bag" Lu mumbled just above a whisper.

"Why on earth…!"

" _Daphne,_ what are you doing?! Leave my boy alone!" Lu's father stormed into the room and grabbed Lu's Auntie from the collar of her shirt and pushed her out of the room.

"Are you okay, boys"

"Yeah Dad"

"Damn woman. Don't worry Lu, she'll be back in London in a week" He gave Lu a sad smile, and she smiled happily in return. With that Lu's dad left.

"Umm, Lu?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah… sorry about that" she gave me a reassuring smile, but I think it was for her more than for me. I looked back at the game to pause it.

"Well I was wondering; why don't you wear girl clothes? You are a girl." I wish I didn't look back at her, because what I saw made me want to cry.

"BECAUSE! Because I'm not a girl" she shouted then whispered with tears pouring out of her eyes, it was if all her strength left her body, and I couldn't help but feel responsible.

"But… how? You don't, you know… have a penis." I whispered back, feeling like If I spoke any louder she would shatter.

"I know that my body is for a girl, but I'm not a girl, I'm a boy." She spoke more evenly, sniffling.

"But you don't have a penis." I said just a little louder.

"So?! What if your penis was cut off, would you still call yourself a boy?" Lu shouted back.

"Well yeah, so you're a boy in a girls' body?" I said while giving her a smile.

"Yeah" _His_ face broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Cool. I always thought you were more of a boy anyway."

…

 **The next day when Zeref dropped me off at school, we saw Lu come out of a car that his auntie was driving. The thing that surprised was that he was wearing a dress instead of his usual jeans, Pokémon t-shirt and cap.**

When Lu's auntie drove away, Zeref yelled "Hey Lu, over here"

Lu ran over to us and I could see the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes.

"Here" Zeref handed Lu a plastic bag with who knows what inside. When Lu looked into the bag, his face lit up and he started to smile. "Go. The bathrooms are that way." Zeref then pointed towards the toilets. With that Lu ran off towards the bathroom.

"What was that?" I gave Zeref a questioning look.

"Oh, just some of your old clothes and a hat for Lu to wear, I thought something like this might happen." I ran and gave Zeref a hug. I couldn't be any happier to have him as my brother than now.

"Okay, now get to class. See you after school" with that Zeref was gone, and I went to catch up with Lu.

…

Mr. Jackal, the P.E teacher, entered the gym "Alright kids, get into two teams: boys on one side and girls on the other." Lu was about to walk towards the girl side until I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the boys' side.

"Lucy, what are you doing? Go to the girl's team" Mr. Jackal yelled.

"NO! Lu is a boy; it doesn't matter if he has a girl body" I yelled back.

"Don't be crazy, Natsu."

"Well if you didn't have penis, would you still say you're a guy?"

"What?!"

"It's the same with Lu."

"Ummm… that's… umm…" the class started to laugh at Mr. Jackal's loss of words.

"FINE! Do what you want, join the boy team." Mr. Jackal then stormed away.

"Hahaha, welcome to the man side, Lu!" yelled Elfman.

I was wrong before, this is the moment that Lu could surely not smile any more.

…

 **And that, son is how your dads met." I looked at my son Nashi with a smile.**

" **Cool, you were like daddy's knight in shining armour!" Nashi said with a huge smile.**

" **Haha, sure, why not."** _ **"I love to see Nashi smile; it is so similar to Lu's."**_

The End.


End file.
